To Keep You Still
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: Whiterose story. Weiss PoV. Ruby just can never seem to keep still long enough for Weiss to tell her how she feels. Will Weiss finally box her in? Not one of my best, but still a little fluffy/cute. :)


**I seriously feel like I rushed this, but I wanted it to be a one-shot, not a novel, which I could probably create because this is my OTP. But, I have refrained. I already have two ongoing, long projects. I just wanted to put some one-shots out in the meantime. Enjoy the Whiterose and Weiss' scheming!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sigh as I walk down the hallway. You're always running ahead, even when I want to talk to you. Then, when you are still, we're surrounded by people, and the subject with which I feel the need to discuss with you cannot be done in the middle of a crowd. I'm not the one for spectacles, especially with my feelings. When can I just do something to keep you still?

I sigh more so at the fact that nothing short of trapping you in a box would do that. I realize my thoughts the instant I get to the dorm. That's exactly what I'll do. I go about planning every step of this foolproof plot to keep you still.

I toil for hours in the school kitchen, baking you cookies. Phase one is complete, now I'm off to phase two. I check my scroll for the time. It's 2:34 right now, so I have plenty of time for the next phase to commence. I exhale softly at what I'm about to do. I walk confidently into the dorm and look Blake and Yang dead in the eyes. "I need you out of here in ten minutes. I have a trap to set, and I don't want you in the way."

Yang grins slyly. "And what is this trap, ice queen?"

I give her an annoyed glare. "None of your concern. Now, would you be willing to do this?"

Blake shrugs, eyes still absorbed in her book. "Sure, Weiss. I'll make sure she's out in five minutes." She marks her page and slowly puts the book down before turning to Yang and whispering something I can't here into her ear. Yang gets this really stupid grin on her face and waggles her eyebrows at me before skipping out of the room.

I turn to Blake and point at Yang. "What did you just say to her?"

Blake just shrugs. "I told her about Ruby." With that, she left.

I race to the door and call down the hall. "Ruby!? What?"

She looks over her shoulder at me and winks. "You know!"

I stomp my foot at her audacity and check the clock. It now reads 2:47, and I have to get everything set up for when Ruby walks in at almost exactly 3:00. I set the cookies on the far desk and hide behind the door. The clock strikes 3:02, and Ruby barges into the room. Of course, she sees the cookies and goes straight for them like I anticipated.

I slam the door shut, making her jump. "God, Weiss. You scared me half to death. Why'd you do that?"

I give her a sly half smile. "Because Ruby, you have been running from me."

I advance toward her to sit on my bed. She backs away, her back coming flush to the desk. "What are you talking about? I don't… run… from you." Her voice starts to trail off near the end.

"But Ruby, you do. I can never seem to keep up, either." I pat the spot on the bed beside me. "Now, if you will, please sit. I have… matters of great import to discuss with you."

She sits down next to me, notably cautious of my strange behavior. "Um, sure, Weiss."

I take a deep breath, and I feel a blush start to form on my cheeks. "Well, for some time now, I've been having these great emotional anomalies happening inside my head. They all seem to be corresponding with you. When you're near me, I get nervous. When you're away, I feel a strange sense of loss. When you speak, I find myself hanging onto your every word." I look down at my lap as I feel the my face flush fully. "Do you understand?"

I look up to see her scratching her head. "It really sounds like you like me." She waves her hands frantically in front of her. "Unless I've got it all wrong! The big words, ya know." She shrugs and laughs nervously.

I smile as I feel the butterflies in my stomach at her laughter. "You have the right of it. I do like you, for a while now."

"But why haven't you told me? I mean, I don't think it's any secret that I like you too!"

I raise my eyebrow in confusion at her outburst. "You do?" I shake my head to dispel the warm, bubbly feeling I'm getting at her confession. "Wait, wait. I was never able to tell you because every time I tried to get you alone by saying 'oh, Ruby, let's go shopping' or 'do you think we could go out for dinner' or 'let's go to the library,' you'd invite everybody else to join us! Or, you'd just make some stupid, asinine excuse and run off. We're never alone! So, I decided to take the initiative. I have you here, alone, and locked in until Yang and Blake get back from whatever they decided to do."

She rubs her neck nervously as I draw closer. "Well, uh… what are we going to do?"

I lean in until I'm centimeters from her. "Can I try something?" She nods her head gently, and with that, I seal my lips over hers in a gentle kiss that lasts only a few seconds. I pull away to see her shocked expression. I laugh at the obvious awkwardness she's displaying at the situation. "I must say, Ruby, you seem surprised."

She shakes her head. A goofy smile spreads across her face "If I had known, that would have happened months ago." Her smile lit up the room, and I couldn't help but beam along with her. "Now what?" She gets up to eat the rest of cookies on the desk.

"Whatever you want, Ruby. I'm just glad that I finally got all of that off my chest." I smile and shake my head in mild disgust at her as she just continues her usual pastime of shoveling cookies into her mouth.

She wipes her mouth before sitting down beside me and pulling me into her arms. "Me, too, Weiss. Me, too." She kisses me gently on the cheek and hugs me tight. All the while, I'm thinking that this is the reason that I wanted to keep you still, if only for a moment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: This is definitely not one of my best ones, but I figured that I just needed to write something, you know? So, I did, and this is the result. Favorite, review. You know what to do!**


End file.
